subetafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Spell Scrolls
Scrolls can be equipped to your pet to be used in the Battle Coliseum. Each scroll requires a specific number of Alchemy Points (AP) to equip. The number of scrolls that a pet can equip depends on its total AP. Scrolls are divided into 7 catagories: dark, earth, fire, light, magma, water, wind. Secluded Shrine Scrolls can be created at the Secluded Shrine using ingredients purchased at Spells Galore. The level of scroll that can be created depends on the intelligence of your pet. 'Dark Scrolls' Level 1 *Gate of Evil Scroll *Shield of Shade Scroll Level 2 *Phantom Guile Scroll *Shadow Cloak Scroll Level 3 *Baneful Sin Scroll *Dark Symphony Scroll Level 4 *Black Rose Summit Scroll *Screams from the Pit Scroll Level 5 *Death Delusion Scroll 'Earth Scrolls' Level 1 *Leaf Blade Scroll *Minor Tremor Scroll Level 2 *Emerald Stonewall Scroll *Quake Scroll Level 3 *Elegy of Earth Scroll *Terra Spire Scroll Level 4 *Gigan Blow Scroll *Twin Peak Scroll Level 5 *Terra Focujin Scroll 'Fire Scrolls' Level 1 *Ember Emblem Scroll *Fireball Scroll *Pyre Scroll Level 2 *Brushfire Scroll *Flare Star Scroll Level 3 *Red Pinn Scroll *Ruby Heaven Scroll *Torch Scroll Level 4 *Arctic Braver Scroll *Inferno Scroll Level 5 *Sancturia Exodin Scroll 'Light Scrolls' Level 1 *Blackout Scroll *Bright Aura Scroll *Spark Scroll Level 2 *Champion Scroll *Holy Flux Scroll Level 3 *Stalactite Star Scroll *Thunderous Roar Scroll Level 4 *Divine Denizhen Scroll *Lucent Barrier Scroll Level 5 *Heavens Cannon Scroll 'Magma Scrolls' Level 1 *Dissolver Scroll *Lava Spit Scroll Level 2 *Lava Arma Scroll *Moulten Boulder Scroll Level 3 *Melting Eclipse Scroll *Volcanus Fury Scroll Level 4 *Basalt Blast Scroll *Oblivijhen Scroll Level 5 *Homing Meteor Scroll 'Water Scrolls' Level 1 *Aquajhet Scroll *Mean Marshine Scroll Level 2 *Hydra of Tears Scroll *Mist of the Ages Scroll Level 3 *Still Pool Scroll *Torrential Slam Scroll *Vengeful Tide Scroll Level 4 *Coroding Dew Scroll *Perilous Whirlpool Scroll *Soothing Current Scroll Level 5 *Winter Spirit Scroll 'Wind Scrolls' Level 1 *Cyclone Carapace Scroll *Gust Scroll Level 2 *Raging Hurricane Scroll *Seeker Whirlwind Scroll Level 3 *Crystalline Blow Scroll *Tempestilence Scroll Level 4 *Almighty Squall Scroll *Typhoon of Valor Scroll Level 5 *Wrath of Nature Scroll Asmodeus Genetech Lab Scrolls can also be created by combining items at the Asmodeus Genetech Lab. (All require a level 5 scroll, a mage tome and a shard of the same icon type). *Aero Subzero Scroll - Wrath of Nature Scroll + Tome of Wind + Wind Shard *Diamond Edge Scroll - Terra Focujin Scroll + Tome of Earth + Earth Shard *Galactic Beatdown Scroll - Heavens Cannon Scroll + Tome of Light + Light Shard *Holy Deluge Scroll - Winter Spirit Scroll + Tome of Water + Water Shard *Meteor Storm Scroll - Homing Meteor Scroll + Tome of Magma + Magma Shard *Pyromortar Scroll - Sancturia Exodin Scroll + Tome of Fire + Fire Shard *Special Abyss Scroll - Death Delusion Scroll + Tome of Darkness + Darkness Shard Battle Challenger Some battle challengers will drop scrolls as loot. Scrolls with an '*' beside them are given as achievement prizes and are only awarded once. Regular Challengers *Poisonous Barrage Scroll - Dropped by Daemon on the fifth win. *Psycho Smasher Scroll - Dropped by General Error on the fifth win. *The Void Scoll - Dropped by Prodigy on the fifth win. Seasonal Challengers *Feather Explosion Scroll - Dropped by Decayed Pylot on the fifth win. *Fiery Death Scroll - Dropped randomly by Cursed Effigy and by Cursed Effigy, the Tormented. *Gelaspell Scroll - Dropped by Gelatin Wizard on the fifth win. *Morosbane Scroll - Dropped by Nightlady on the fifth win. *Shriek of Despair Scroll - Dropped ramdomly by Nightlady. *Singed Stuffing Scroll - Dropped by Cursed Effigy on the fifth win. Plot Challengers *Maelstrom Scroll - Defeat Fishbreath Jacques during the Omen Islands Plot. (Available to Islanders only) *Mana Surge Scroll - Defeat Kahaleitzli during the Omen Islands Plot. (Available to Pirates only) *Stinging Swarm Scroll * - Defeat the Scarab Swarm 10 times during the Blake Steele Plot. '' *Tasselled Aegis Scroll * - ''Defeat the Lady of the Waters 10 times during the Blake Steele Plot. '' *Telson Scroll * - ''Defeat Saherimos Scorpion 10 times during the Blake Steele Plot. *Terra Firma Scroll * -'' Defeat the Saherimos Catoblepas 10 times during the Blake Steele Plot.'' Special Challengers *Fatal Fire Scroll - Dropped randomly and on the fifth win by Cursed Effigy, the Tormented. *Gift of the Forj Scroll - Dropped by Forj Matriarch, the Erupting on the fifth win. Other *Cobalt Eternal Scroll - Purchased at the Millionaire Center for 5,500,000 sP. Category:Items